The Great Summer of Gaia Tribes
by Rini1137
Summary: On the planet of Gaia, Moon of the Lunar tribe and Endymon of the Terra tribe meet and fall in love. Moon's name is really Serena, but the strict code of her tribe prevent her from being with him. What will happen? Read first chappie, and you'll get it. T
1. The History

**Ok, I know I have a difficulty trying to keep up with more than one story at a time and I know the MBFG readers will hate me, but I suddenly had this great idea for a Serena and Darien thing I just couldn't pass up. Anyway, I'm going to write one chapter that might be a little short. But, if I don't get at least 5-10 reviews one this one chapter, then I will NOT continue it. I love this idea, think it's pretty cool, but unless it's liked by other people, I won't continue it. Ok, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Besides the fact that my name is not on the covers of any Sailor Moon book, there is the minor fact that I am not japanise, so therefore, I cannot own Sailor Moon. Just this story.**

Once, a long time ago, in a long faraway galaxy, there was a planet called by it's people Gaia. There were many tribes on this planet. There was the Lunar tribe, the Terra tribe, the Aquos tribe, the Helios tribe and much more. All these civilisations were advanced, all those, except for the Lunar Tribe. This tribe had a history of being quiet small. They also had a problem, or what they saw as a problem. Their people, at least in the ancient times, birthed more girls than boys. In the very ancient times, girls couldn't be warriors or hunters. It was unheard of. So, the Lunar tribe did what they thought was best.

They created the _Sailors_ ((Pronounce it more like SAL-ors)). These _Sailors_ were of families without a male child to protect and hunt for them. They were women, trained from the age of five to feel and act as men. They were taken from their families and lived together from that young age in the Crystal Tipee of their villages. They were trained to hunt, gather, and be as fearless as any man. They were permantly marked on their hand with a depictition of their family's crest and forever known by that name. They painted their faces to hide their beauty and soft skin, taught to lower their voice in the presence of someone from another tribe. And much much more.

They lived as men. They would forever remain out of wedlock, for how would their families get their food if their father's could no longer hunt? And, if they had children, the hand markings would give the secret away to other tribes. The only way the vow of the _Sailor_ could be broken is if a male from the tribe proclaimed love and bested the _Sailor _in many tasks of endurance and skills or a male child was birthed to the family.

But, the _Sailor_ custom made the rest of the tribe pay a heavy toll. Lest the secret of the _Sailor_ somehow get out, the whole of the Lunar tribe was banned from ever taking a wife or husband outside the tribe. It was completely forbiden.

And, so came the day when the Lunar tribe was again shrinking. Though, this time, the problem wasn't the shortage of males, but the abundance. Since there males then before, the _Sailor_ custom was a hindrance to many. Because _Sailors_ could not marry, and it was against the custom of the Lunar tribes to take more than one mate, then many men simply did not find a "regular" female attractive, or couldn't find one period, and didn't marry. Which meant each generation was smaller and smaller.

It was very rare for a _Sailor_ vow to be broken, as even most of the Lunar tribe did not know of the custom. It was a highly guarded secret. Should one of the _Sailors_ brake the vow and tell another of their identity, the _Sailor_ responcable would be severly punished. So as you can see, this was becoming a big problem.

* * *

As time past, the Lunar tribe grew smaller and smaller. As it shrank, a tribe known to all as the Nega tribe grew stronger and more evil. They kidnapped women to serve them and to have their way with them. Men from all tribes were mercilessly slaugtered. The Lunar tribe grew worried. They didn't have the skills nessicary to protect themselves from the Nega tribe, for they were a peaceful people, but knew they were in great danger of being attacked. They knew they would need help and protection for the summer hunt, so, they called on their mighty allies, the Terra tribe.

The Terra tribe was one of the greatest and most powerful tribes. They were big and strong, and the Lunar tribe knew that the the Terra tribe would help them. They decided to seek help. They sent a trusted messangers, _Sailor _Uranus and _Sailor _Neptune, to ask for the tribe's protection. Terra readily agreed. They sent Uranus and Neptune back with a message saying that they would send a trusted warrior to fetch them and protect them on their journey when the time came.

The Frozen months passed, and just as the snow was begining to melt, a revelation acurred between five close _Sailors_ and the _Sailor_ Elders.................

**Ok, this is the history of Gaia and the Lunar Tribe, more or less. If I get many reviews to continue this story, I will keep it going. I will post the next chapter tomorrow, regardless of reviews, but the third chapter will not come up until I get between 5-10 reviews. Sorry folks. I want to write this story, but I have another story that I have to do and I will not take time away from that one to write a story no one is reading. Anyway, R AND R Please, people. Lol. BYE.**


	2. The Meetings

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I would also like to congradgulate LadyArcana81 for being the first to guess what I am basing my story on: the tribes of Native Americans. Of course, it isn't perfectly based on them, as these people are nomadic in the summer for hunting reasons and stay in one village during the winter. Thanks for you're critisum. You are very right, I didn't make it clear about the ranking system, but then again, I half did that on purpose. This story is meant to grow and expand from that basic history. It is meant to add more and more detail to the idea of the **_**Sailors**_**. But, thank you.**

**Also thanks to my other reviewers. I love you guys.**

**I am going to add in a sister for Serena, a younger sister named Samantha, or Sammy. That way some of this makes sense. **

**PS. My keyboard is broken, so if you see a place where there should've been an exlimation point, that is the key that no longer works. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I am a poor texan, not a (Most likely) rich japanese woman. **

Her hair bunched up in a bun fashion that is the hairstyle for her family's hunter, Serena quietly reached back for her bow. She saw him. He was not from her tribe, for no one was that tall...or that skilled on horseback. For she was the best in her tribe, and she knew it. His clothes and markings were indistinguishable from this distance. She couldn't know if he was friend or foe, but wouldn't take the chance. Her bow aimed, she crept forward.

So as to not fright the horse, she stopped in plain sight, her aim she knew would be true. "Halt. You are on Lunar territory. What are you doing here?" She asked the man, lowering her voice in a way that was second nature.

The man with black hair just looked at her, seeing what he was supposed to see: a man in Lunar colors. "I am here on direct orders from the leader of the Terra tribe." The man stepped down from his horse, her bow and arrow following his movement. "I am Prince Endymon, son of the king, and future leader. I am here to guide you're people from this place to the encampment of mine for the summer hunt."

Serena looked at him with scrutinany. She noticed his clothes were indeed from that of a Terra tribe member, though he wore nothing to mark him as royal, which she understood. If a person from the Nega tribe were to come apon a member of the royal family from another tribe, they would take them hostage in an instant. "I am known as Moon, hunter-guarden of my family of the moon. My sister is soon to be leader of our tribe." She kept her voice low. Ally or no, it would not do for him to learn of her secret.

"Greatings, Moon. I have heard of you're skills. You are brave, strong, and valient. You're skills are widely known, and, might I add, feared." Endymon smiled just a little, but Serena did not budge. She did not trust easy, something that has come in handy very often. "I will take you to our leader, but one false move and you will die." She said bluntly. It wouldn't do for her to make friends with this man, who could never be a part of her life.

Serena lead the man slowly into her people's camp. It was small, and by most tribe's, not very "advanced" but what there was of it was beautiful. THey had made houses out of stone for the winter that glistened in the sun, and the Crystal Temple in the middle towered above all the other buildings. It housed all of the Lunar Tribe's greatest secrets. It was there that the _Sailors_ lived and trained during the months of winter as children. When they became eighteen, they moved back into their parent's home, to hunt and protect them. It was there the royal family lived, though of course far from the _Sailor_ part of the Temple. It was there everything depended.

Serena looked back at the man, who seemed quiet impressed with what he saw. She wondered what he had expected. It was hard to know other tribes looked down on her people for being "unadvanced" when, in Serena's eye, they were just advanced in other ways. They did not farm, though they picked nuts and berries. They were not war people, but a people of peace. Serena lead Endymon into a room and said "My mother will send for you in a time. For now, stay in this room. Do not leave. If it is dinner time before you are called, you will be sent food. Do not leave. For, if you do, a terrible fate will be apon you."

And, she left. Serena turned toward the forbidden part of the temple. Of course, it wasn't forbidden to her. She walked down the silent halls to the room she had occupied since she was a child. There, her best friends were. Serena smiled as she entered and saw a classic image of her friends: Mina, also _Sailor_ Venus sat stareing out the window and, Serena knew, thinking of braking free of the _Sailor_ custom; Amy, also _Salior_ Mercury, sat leaning against Serena's bed, reading a book; Lita, also _Sailor _Jupiter, stood against a wall, daydreaming, possilbly about the latest forbidden crush she harbored; Raye, also _Sailor _Mars, stood glaring at Serena, she was obviously late.

"I'm sorry, Raye, I was delayed because of discovering the Terran escort. He has arrived. I know you might not like this, but you must come with me to inform my mother and sister." The others stood abligingly. And everyone trapised out of the room.

Serena walked in front. She was widely known as the leader of the _Sailors_ because of her heritage. She was the eldest daughter of the Moon family, the royal family. If she'd been a boy, she would've been trained in hunting and in the duties of ruling the tribe. But, because her mother had not had a boy child, and because her father had passed many years before, she had been raised as a boy for hunting purposes, and her sister, Samantha or Sammy, raised to rule the Lunar tribe. Part of Serena resented her spoiled younger sister. Sammy got to wear beautiful things, and was treated well for being the future leader. Serena held a high position in the tribe, but would never be the leader. But, this resentment only came to Serena every now and then. Never often enough for her to hold a grudge against Sammy.

Every _Sailor_, both behind her and the others, had their own story. Mina had once been the very spoiled daughter of Serena's uncle and aunt, the Venus family, well know for their ability to matchmake for others. But, when her older brother died when Mina was six, she was immediatly given to the _Sailor Elders_ for training. Though she entered the group late, once she'd been rid of her spoiled nature, she had taken to the custom with startling gracefullness and ease. Her skills were only seconded by Serena's. Her parents were both in great health and she would not be needed as much if she hadn't had five other sisters.

Amy was the only child of the Mercury family, the family of learners. Her older mother had died in childbirth. She was given to the _Sailors_ with great regret on the part of her doting father. Her father now was ageing and injured, and counted soley on Amy's skills and knowledge ablity to survive.

Lita was the strong, independant thinking eldest of the Jupiter family, also known as the Thunder family for their tendancy to easily make themselves known and for their fighting skills. Both of her parents and one of her sisters had died several years ago, and her other younger sister was wed. Lita's skills were used to provide for families with an abundance of children or with injured providers. She usually helped Mina, but helped many others as well. Lita was third in fighting skills, but her woman's heart was the most free. She was always crushing on some boy or other, even though she knew it was wrong.

Raye was the fiery second eldest of the Mars family, known for their tempers. Her older sister had been elder by many years, and much loved. She lived most of her first years being second to the older one. But, then her sister died in a raid by the Nega tribe. Raye took her place in the _Sailors_, but not in the hearts of her family. There are many times that her mother or father would talk when they thought Raye could not hear and say that they wished Ramine, her sister, had survived and Raye had been the one to die. She is the one of the group to have the most problems, but the others forgive her and love her anyway.

Serena smiled as she thought of her friends. They were like a family, a close, often disfunctional family. Serena knocked on her mother's throne room. "Enter." She heard the regal voice say. Serena entered, her head high. She was no servant, nor a lesser member of the tribe. To all other tribes, she was the male, and leader of her family, though her mother still held the crown. She entered with pride and said with a small bow to her mother, out of loving respect,"Mother, Prince Endymon of the Terra tribe has been apprehended on our land and is awaiting you're audience."

Queen Serenity looked apon her "son" with love and respect. She felt that it was wrong to ask her beautiful eldest to wear the guise of a man and allow the younger to be queen, but that was the law, and she herself could not change it without the aprovil of the _Elders_. "Thank you, son." Serenity said, addressing her child in the custom of the _Sailors_. "PLUTO." Serenity called out, calling for _Sailor _Pluto, only remaining member of the once great Pluto family. Pluto now lived to serve the queen and princess, doing what they decreed was nessary. She, though some thought her job was ridiculus and demeaning, loved her life and what she did. She was still young, still only fifteen. Pluto, also known as Setsuna, came running in.

"Yes, majesty?" She asked, the picture of calm. She was known to never lose her calm, to never panic. "Go to the west wing and bring the Prince Endymon of the Terra tribe." Serenity said, commandingly. Setsuna bowed and left.

"Now, son, while we have a moment, please, tell me of your day." And so, Serena did. Even though she had been taken from her mother to train at a young age, she had a weird connection with her that time nor seperation could destroy. They were closer than anything, and Serena knew that, though her mother loved the childish Sammy, Serenity wished that Serena could take the throne. All conversation halted when a knock sounded on the door and the tall, black haired Prince Endymon entered the room.

**I wanted to let you know that I was reading through the last chappie and noticed that the marking was said to be on the HAND, but I meant HEAD just like in the real story. Sorry for the confusion. Lol, anyway, I want a few more reviews if I'm to continue this story. LOVE YOU GUYS. BYE. **


	3. AN

**Oh god, you guys must hate me. But Right now, I have to let you know that I might not be updating for a while…On any of my stories. It stinks. I know. But right now, not only am I having several health issues, I'm also not living near a computer or visiting one very often. The only reason I'm on right now is because I'm at the library doing "homework". Anyway, just letting you all know!!!!! LUVS YOU!**

**Rini1137**


	4. AN VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. This is your wonderful author!! How are ya'll? Well, the thing is that I'm a little pressed for time. And, not only that, I have really grown bored with this account. It's way to cluttered. I have a million favorites that I don't even remember and I also have a dozen unfinished stories ****littering my account. So, my first thing is to abandon this account all together. And I'm going to. This is account is probably over two years old, and it's time to start fresh. But, the thing is I like my stories and I don't know if I can continue to write them on my new account. SO. Here's the thing. If you would like me to continue this story, then I need AT THE VERY LEAST ****FIVE**** reviews from people SAYING they would like me too continue it. Sorry. That's the way it will be. However, if I get less than five, for the poor folks who DO review, I will continue the story JUST FOR THEM by mailing the chapters when I can to them through fanfiction. Only if they would like. So. IF YOU WANT THIS PARTICULAR STORY TO CONTINUE, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS, Rini1137**


End file.
